A New Hope
by Avalanche Exia 00 Quanta
Summary: This story, i got from when watch Muv-Luv Alternative episode 9 and sorry if my grammar bad and the spell also
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reinforcement**

When the base of of Soviet almost fall by BETA, who come from underground, moreover the main force from frontline late because a decoy from BETA.

Every all TSF are engage BETA, but it seem hopeless because Yuuya and his rest gang being keep busy by fighting the other BETA who became decoy, Yui run to hanger to pick up her TSF, but when on the way, she interrupted by BETA, who come from underground.

When it looks like almost kill Yui, by the edge of the death, there is flash of beam, and kill BETA, when Yui, look from where the beam shoot, there is a TSF, she never see that one like before, of course is Cherudim Gundam GN/HW, who shoot in sniper mode, and there is another like OO Raiser who rescue Yui, and on front of that 00 Raiser, there is Seravee Gundam GN/HW who already in mode Double Bazooka Canon, to destroy BETA in front it, and the BETA retreat from battlefield, but there is like plane but its not, its Arios Gundam GN/HW with GN Archer to launch all missiles to kill all BETA.

All BETA in base of Soviet is destroy, because 4 Gundams and GN Archer, when Yui, and the other comrade start questioning where these is TSF come from. And the hatch Gundams open and the pilot of Gundams, climb down and Tiera open his helmet and talk "is every one all right?" and Yui said " Yes, thanks to you with your TSF".

Tiera said "These are not TSF, these are Gundam and we come from another world".Every one hear that is shock hear that they from another world, when Yui start talk, but its interupted by Shiranui come and start aim to the Gundams, and Yui start talk Yuuya with radio " Ensign Bridges, halt your fire!, they the one who save all from BETA"

Yuuya and his rest gang shock, when 4 Gundams and GN Archer can destroy large invasion BETA, they start talking how can 5 TSF can destroy large invasion BETA, and Setsuna open his helmet " We need talk"

**Finish for this chapter, for next chapter preview: how Setsuna and the other can in Muv-Luv world and can they back to their world, and there is deal between UN forces and Setsuna to destroy BETA and the Cost is not touch the Gundam and GN Archer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Celestial Being And UN Force**

_Flashback one day before _

_in world Gundam 00_

_When all 4 Gundam and GN Archer launch from Ptolemy to final battle A-Laws and Innovators, all pilots finally prepare the worst even death, when all Gundams and GN Archer to final battle. In Gundam 00 there is a warning when Setsuna look there is a giant black hole " All machine fall back immediatly! There is some kind hole"._

_Every pilot is shock and fall back, but there is no use, because the black hole is suck every Gundams and GN Archer, not included Ptolemy and the that black hole is vanished , "what the hell is going on? Feldt, Can you identified where all Meisters now?" Sumeragi said. When Feldt typing and said " i Don't know !All the machine are gone even not in radar". What happening?" Sumeragi said that, leaving only the ship in prepare final battle._

_In Muv-Luv World_

_There is a jungle, the jungle there is one BETA lose direction, and there is black hole, the black hole there is 00 Gundam, Cherudim Gundam GN/HW, Archer Arios Gundam GN/HW, and Seravee Gundam GN/HW, all pilots is still not realize, when that BETA is start attacking 00 Gundams and accidentally Setsuna active GN Sword III into sword mode, slices that BETA into half, when that BETA is died, Setsuna call other machine to wake up, Lockon, Allejujah, Tiera and Marie answer they are OK and all Gundams are landing in jungle, all pilot come out from their machine and talk "where are we exactly? And what monster is that?" Saji point that BETA "This is Lockon Stratos, Ptolemy, can you hear me?" Lockon said but the reply only buzz, "its no use" ," right now, we need information where are we right now we split two group, Setsuna you, take Saji and Lockon to west and Allejujah, Soma and i to East "Tiera said all pilot nodded their head, all pilots into their machine and search the information._

_When Gundam 00 and Cherudim Gundam GN/HW start fly direction, there is a destroyed machine, they never see like that, Setsuna, Saji, Lockon include Haro, walk into that machine, the machine wreck and there is much blood, when Setsuna into the cockpit, his eyes widened and close his eyes, "What's wrong Setsuna?" the other said "There is dead body inside" setsuna said, the other said "is that A-Laws?" No, that pilot isn't A-laws, but only half body the pilot" the other start blink eye and closed their eyes and there is beep, its from Tiera, " Setsuna, Saji, Lockon, we find some information, come back the first point" "understand" all pilot start walk into their Gundam include Haro and fly back to first point._

_When all pilot meet and talk "So Tiera, what is going on, what monster is that, and why we can't contact Ptolemy?" Lockon asked " right now we are not in our world, this are parallel world" Tiera answer, the other blink eye "Come on this time its not joke around" Allejujah answer " was i joke this time?" tiera answer and Allejujah quiet and Tiera open his mouth " When we developed Twin Drive, we fear this will be happen, when the Twin Drive is using Trans Am and the other GN Drive like we and A-Laws is resonated, we find theory when Twin Drive, Original GN Drives include GN Drive TAU clash together, the result will open another parallel word like black hole what we saw earlier" "So, how we can go back our world?" Soma asked "Well we need resonate our GN Drive from our Gundam to all this world" Tiera explain" So, in the end we need resonated our GN Drive and Trans AM 00 in this world, to go back home and that monster earlier the name its BETA, its alien in1997 time in this world, Human in this world try fight back but it seem hopeless, because the BETA always coming no matter even they kill" Tiera explained "So what are we doing now?" Saji asked" we need help these people to end this war" Setsuna explain the other look him when he said "but how?"Saji asked "there is a base UN Force And Soviet Force conclude joint operation to defend their base, how about this we joint their force to destroy BETA and we can pin point our GN Drive and 00 Trans AM in this world?" Allejujah answer " Well it can help these people, but maybe our secret GN Drives leaked out" Tiera explained, " well we can said that to the don't touch our Gundams and GN Archer, if they touch our Gundams, Haro can move Cherudim to kill them when I not in cockpit" Lockon explain "Off Course,! Off Course!" Haro said with bounce and in the end they agree suggestion Lockon and they fly to base UN Force and Soviet Force._

Present

In meeting room UN Force where Yuuya, his rest comrade and Setsuna and the other start conference to deal this situation, Tiera explained" like we said earlier, we are from another world and we will help you guys to destroy BETA" and Ibrahim said" Why we must believe you? And i don't know where are you guys come from but from another world? Its not funny" Setsuna answer " our Gundam technology are beyond from your technology, that's the proof" and Yui said" from your suit look like, your world must be beyond technology from our world, it must be human can go space right?" Setsuna nodded and said " if you guys don't believe us, how about mock battle from your and one from us, one on one battle, no gun, only sword in practice" Every one from UN Force have little talk.

Yui stand up and said " very well we accept your challenge, we will send Yuuya Bridges and how about your?" Setsuna stand up and said " That will be me" they shake their hand. "and we have conditions: Don't touch our machine, if you do, you will be kill even where we are not in cockpit" Setsuna said.

The meeting is over, Tarissa said" Ahhh,those guys get my nerves! Not even they from another world, they boss around!" Stella said "well it can't help, they the one who save this base from BETA, but that Setsuna guy quite attractive" VG jaw is dropped when he hear said that. Leaving behind those guy Yuuya start thinking "how i can't suppose can beat that machine and that guy? From his eyes, i bet he must be already in battle many times"

Setsuna called Yuuya and turn around " are you Yuuya Bridges?" and Yuuya nodded, "let's have good match" and "what's wrong?" "ah its nothing" Yuuya said and setsuna said " are you nervous?" Yuuya gasped. And Setsuna answer" i know this second time in real battle and i know from your eyes" leaving Yuuya and prepare to mock battle tomorrow.

**Well that's it for this chapter folks, for next preview, the mock battle between two main character, 00 Gundam Raiser and Shiranui, Setsuna and Yuuya and second battle between Celestial Being vs BETA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Team Work**

In next morning, the wind blew in Soviet forest, there is a field with two big machine, those machine 00 Raiser armed sword with safety **(watch episode 1, when Yui in mock battle with Yamashiro) **and Shiranui with also armed sword with safety. In tower far away from those machine, there is Lockon, Saji, Allejujah, Soma and Tiera, also there are Tarissa, Stella, VG, and Yui, there are also many people watch those machine fight.

When those machine in stance, Yuuya is quite nervous, fight the person from another world, Setsuna is the master close range, and the wind blew, both machine dash and clash their sword, when the sword is a sound buzz, both machine fly back, and Shiranui first attack, but it miss every he try swing the sword, 00 Raiser just dodge every he swing the sword. In tower, VG said " What happen with Yuuya, he use that sword can beat Princess Yui, why it just miss the that thing?", when Allejujah reply back to VG "Setsuna is use in many close combat, so he can see the opponent move. That's why he can dodge, also he have skill evasion", every one hear Allejujah said earlier, and Tariss shout " What are you doing Yuuya!, hurry finish that thing" with the hand is on air, when Yuuya hear that, he irritated and try swing the sword and finally Setsuna push the handle , so he can let go his sword, and when Shiranui swing sword to 00 Raiser head, Setsuna perform edge catching **(man, i love that move when 00 Raiser fight Susano'o and Strike freedom fight Destiny) **every one in tower eyes widened, except Setsuna's friend. And 00 Raiser kick the sword in mid air, when 00 Raiser pick the sword in mid air, Shiranui also pick the sword in ground, and both machine swing the head, and stop when there is a voice "Stop" in tower it was Ibrahim "that's good battle" when every one run to those machine,

There is a sound, when every one hear that, " There is a large force BETA with the giant BETA every one prepare level one battle station!"

When every one hear that, the pilot goes tho their own machine(**except Yui to monitor battle)** also Setsuna rest gang to their Gundams, when every machine fly to fight BETA,

The BETA split four directions, the first one are intercept with Stella, in sniper mode, when there is no ammo, there is flash beam it was Cherudim Gundam GN/HW, in sniper mode with rifle bit in shoulder, to save Stella, Lockon open channel to Stella" Hey, are you alright, beautiful girl?", Stella replied" thank you, and my name is Stella, and you?" Lockon reply" my name is Lockon Stratos and this little guy name Haro" when Haro said nice to meet you!, nice to meet you!" when the they chat, there are again BETA, and Strike in sniper mode kill BETA, also Cherudim Gundam launch shield bit to assault mode to kill BETA, when the first one is under control, the second one intercept by VG and Tarissa to kill BETA, but there is to many them, and there is flash many beam, they turn around, there is Seravee Gundam GN/HW, in mode to fire all his GN Bazooka and kill BETA, when Tarissa try catch breath, there is radio" are you guys all right?" Tarissa replied" Heeh, we not need your backup" VG sorry hear that and said" sorry about chobit, my name is VG and that chobit is Tarissa, and your name" and Tiera reply, my name is Tiera Erde" when he said that The BETA swing leg almost to cockpit, but intercept by Strike's Tarissa, "Heh, now we even" and Tiera Smile and fire to all BETA, The third one also intercept by TSF Cryska and Inia, they use their double chainsaw kill BETA, when the chainsaw is stuck BETA, there is BETA approach him, and there is Arios Gundam GN/HW with GN Archer in mobile suit mode , when GN Archer fire rifle, Arios fire his long rifle and kill BETA, "my name is Allejujah Haptism and this is Soma Peries"Allejujah open channel to Cryska and Inia" my name is Inia and this is Cryska, nice to meet you too'" Inia said that with smile and they in battle to kill BETA.

And last one the BETA is intercept by Shiranui, Yuuya open fire to kill BETA, and there is again a force of BETA,there are flash beam save Yuuya, and he saw 00 Raiser, " I will back up you"Setsuna answer reply and Yuuya nooded. When its done there is giant BETA both machine fly back, "shit that one large BETA, that they talk about" Yuuya said .And the Gundams with GN Archer with the other TSF to help them, "let's retreat" Yui said in monitor, when the TSF retreat, but the Gundam is till there, "What are you guys doing! Retreat!" Yuuya said, and there is voice "there is no need" Tiera said, and he Shout " Setsuna, do your thing" Setsuna reply" Roger, transfer the Raiser system to me, Saji",

Saji typing in monitor and its all link up, when 00 Raiser fly to the big one, Setsuna active Trans Am Raiser Sword, 00 Raiser sword into red and GN Sword III become taller than Big one and shout , slice that BETA into half, every one not include Setsuna rest gang are eyes widened, after witness 00 Raiser slices that giant BETA, "Incredible" Yui said that, and the machine fly back to base.

**The reason why i separated them into four group. First Stella and Lockon both of them are sniper, Second, Tarissa and VG and Tiera three of the is rampage type person, Third, Allejujah and Soma, Inia and Cryska the four them is raised by military organization, and last one Setsuna and Yuuya, they have same fate. For next chapter Setsuna and the other go with Yuuya to UN Force, after they threaten the Soviet higher to not touch Gundams, and little vacations**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rest**

In the afternoon, there are many big plane carry TSF belong to UN Force to return base, and off course The Gundams come with them, the reason why they came along with them,because Setsuna and his friend has find the dirty plan Soviet Higher to steal Prototype Type 99 EM Radiation Canon and the steal Gundams.

_Flashback_

_In meeting room, there is Setsuna and his friend with UN and Soviet people, Setsuna throw the photo to Soviet Higher, the photo show some man try steal Gundams, but thanks Haro inside Cherudim Gundam is move and aim GN Pistol to them, and they shock why that thing can move even the pilot is noy inside cockpit, so they raise their hand in air, Haro contact Lockon who already sleep, and Allejujah and Soma find the plan to steal Prototype Type 99 EM Radiation Canon, and let the Soviet Base is destroy with TSF._

_End Flashback_

So, there is questioning why the Soviet Higher want to steal those thing, when Setsuna talk "this is the proof why we can't trust our Gundams to you, so that why we smell some suspicious in this base, we will burn these picture and you can have the men back, in condition we will come with the UN Force to go back base" and the Soviet Higher widened eyes after they take look the picture.

After Setsuna talk like that, there are small talk between UN Force and Soviet force, and in 1 hour, they decide they accept condition. Off course Yuuya and his friend happy because the pilot Gundams can came with them, when Yui walk to Setsuna "Thank you for your help, if you guys not come, we will be devastated" and Setsuna nodded.

In middle runway, some people UN Force and Soviet Force have say goodbye, and the big plane carry TSF UN Force and The Gundams fly back to UN Force, in the plane, the UN Force talk with each other with Gundams pilot, Stella talk Lockon **(because they both sniper)** why they can become sniper in first place, Three Girls **(i forget the name, they the one become command center)** play with Haro, VG and Tarissa talk Tiera **( because their machine is fire power type)** there is a some joke between VG and Tiera, and Tarissa upset hear that joke, because the joke is related Tarissa, Allejujah and Soma talk Inia and Cryska **(Because the fourth them is raised by military organization and train them to become soldier) **and Setsuna and Saji talk with Yuuya and Yui **(Because the fourth them have messed by fate)**.

Finally, they arrive UN Force, after some man who don't come to Soviet Base, they cheer to Yuuya and Setsuna friend because they took down force BETA and giant BETA, after they go to meeting room, Ibrahim said " well, after the long battle, we decide you guys take break and off course you guys need take break " who pointed to Setsuna and his friend "and don't worry we wouldn't touch your machine after that picture you guys show to us" and they have little talk and they nodded also Lockon place Haro to his Gundam to watch them while they gone.

In 2 hour later, they go to town and little walking in street and the wind is also nice. 11 people decide split up to make relationship friendship, Lockon and Tiera walk with VG, Tarissa and Stella to park , Allejujah and Soma walk with Inia and Cryska to mall, Setsuna and Saji, walk with Yuuya and Yui in street, not in long walk Setsuna and Saji leave Yuuya and Yui, alone in street **( I think Yuuya and Yui is like with each other, but they still not realize) **and the 11 people have good time before to next battle.

**That's it for this chapter, for next two weeks preview: training between UN Force and Celestial Being.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**

**There is no story for next week because i need break, sorry for who wait and thank you for the review you guys give to me. So, here are a some explain:**

**Setsuna have to use his Trans Am 2 time and also the rest need use Trans Am **

**2 time to come back their own world.**

**Should i make some couple like Stella with VG, or Stella with Lockon and Yui with Setsuna or Yui with Yuuya? Please review to me **

**So, that's its for these explain and question.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Training and Trust **

In base UN Force, there is 10 machine, include Gundam and TSF, they will conduct their training to improve teamwork and individual skill. When the BETA system start, the 10 machine fly to target, Cherudim is already fire his GN Sniper Rifle II and 00 raiser slice the target, Stella TSF also fire in mode Sniper cover Shiranui Second phase belong to Yuuya, who shoot his vulcan.

In other area, Seravee slices the BETA with his beam saber and TSF belong VG and Tarissa shoot their vulcan with back to back, in other area Arios in flight mode transform into mobile suit mode same goes on GN Archer to fire their rifle and missiles to destroy their target, TSF belong Inia and Cryska shoot the BETA and slices with axe, the training continue with 2 hour, the BETA system is defeated, but there is warning in monitor Yuuya, "what is it, Lt. Takamura", Yui answer " there are 4 type Fort BETA come to these base, hurry eliminate them" Yuuya eyes widened when hear 4 type Fort BETA come to these base, but he relief, because Setsuna can slice them nothing. But when that happen, Setsuna comm to Yuuya " Sorry i need time to recharge my GN Drives to conduct Trans Am Raiser system".

When every one hear that, they start battle into 4 Fort Type BETA, not include Setsuna who in stand by mode to recharge GN Drives. The first one intercept by Lockon and Stella, they fire to that thing but it seem not affect, and when its over, Lockon active his Trans AM, Cherudim release Rifle bit and Shield bit to destroy target, when it seem defeated , that BETA still alive but it wounded, when that BETA approach to Cherudim, that thing rise his arm to cockpit Cherudim, but it stopped when the head BETA is exploded that shoot is Stella TSF in sniper mode, "now we even" Stella said to Lockon" Thanks" Haro said " Thank You!, Thank You!" Stella giggle to hear that.

Second one intercept by Tiera, Tarissa and VG, they fire to BETA, but it seem not affect, when the leg of BETA is approach TSF VG, that leg is slice thanks to Seravee who use 6 arm beam saber, "thanks" VG said that and Tiera said " you two fall back i will use my trump card" when two of machine fly back, Seravee combine his GN Bazooka and active Trans Arm and shot the pink ball thing tho stomach BETA, and that BETA stomach with big hole and it fell ground.

Third one intercept by Arios, GN Archer and TSF Inia and Cryska, Arios and GN Archer launch missiles to BETA, when it direct to target, TSF Inia and Cryska fly to target and try slices but its hard, and when the arm BETA approach TSF, but rescue by GN Archer and Arios active his Trans AM, to fire his long rifle to both leg, and transform into flight mode, and slices the head BETA and the rest body BETA fell to ground.

The last one intercept by Yuuya and Yui, they buy time to Setsuna in recharge his GN Drive after use Raiser System, Yuuya try aim to head BETA, but it missed, when Takemikazuchi slice leg of BETA, and it fell ground but still alive, when arm BETA swing to Shiranui, there is flash beam and cut that arm, when both machine look back, there is 00 Raiser with GN Sword II **(Sorry, i forget to add this weapon to this Fanfic, it seem cool with that sword) **when 00 Raiser try injured that BETA, but that BETA scream and three machine fly back, "Shit that scream is almost my ear dead" Yuuya said that " what about your system, Setsuna?" Yui asked, Setsuna reply " They are done" when 00 Raiser fly that BETA, Setsuna active his Trans AM Raiser **(anyone play Gundam Muso 3? That move when 00 Raise use special move) **and Setsuna kill that thing, all type Fort BETA is finish with teamwork of UN Force and Celestial Being.

**That's for this chapter, for next one Yuuya and Yui in recom mission to find BETA Hive, but it seem wrong Yui machine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Recon Mission**

In middle mountain, there are two TSF, Shiranui Second Phase Two and Takemikazuchi, the pilot those TSF are Yuuya and Yui to find BETA Hive to destroy them once for all.

_Flashback 2 hour earlier_

_In base, a meeting is concluded between UN Force and Celestial Being, they will conclude operation wipe out BETA Hive. "right now , we have the power can destroy BETA once for all, according the information from Celestial Being, they found the BETA Hive in Twin Mountain **( i call the name, it sound cool)** but, right now we need see the inside of that twin mountain" Yui explain that._

_"but we already send the drone inside to that Twin Mountain, we wait in 4 hour, but that drone we send earlier is destroy" Ibrahim said._

_"maybe we can send 4 machine to sneak in to that mountain" Setsuna said._

_" that's good idea, but who will go to that mountain?" Ibrahim said_

_"that will be me and Yuuya and Setsuna and Lockon to recon mission" Yui said_

_Flashback end_

The 4 machine fly to Twin Mountain and split into group, 00 Raiser and Cherudim to West, Shiranui and Takemikazuchi To East, in middle forest Yuuya and Yui fly up from forest to avoid battle so they need be careful because, is BETA Hive.

Yui open the comm to Yuuya, "Yuuya, we need be careful this area, and... Maybe we need fly down to into forest" "roger, Yui" Yuuya answer, when those machine. Suddenly there are BETA show from the forest and damage jump unit, leg and lower body Takemikazuchi, and no think further, Yuuya open the fire to shoot that BETA and kill it.

When that BETA is dead, Yuuya rush to Takemikazuchi, and open his cockpit, climb to Takemikazuchi, and he shout Yui many times, suddenly the cockpit, Yui is stand up but there is blood in head, and she start to collapse, and Yuuya catch and Yuuya go to the cave with Shiranui pick up Takemikazuchi.

In the cave, Yui open her eyes, she try to wake up, but her head is injure, so Yuuya gently push Yui to original position and he explain to her why she got injure on her head, he already send distress signal.

"So, i owe you again, Yuuya" Yui talk

"Yeah, that will be twice, i save you at Soviet Base" Yuuya answer

Silence between those two

"so, i hear you are Japanese-American, is that true?" Yui asked

"yeah, my father is Japanese and my mother is American, we were happy family, i respect my dad, he very brave in battle, but all is destroy in one day, when Empire Japan call the Eishi to defend their nation, so my dad leave me and mom behind, to conclude his duty, all my friend and my grandfather accused Japs is coward, so i fell lonely, but i don't fell lonely again when i transfer to Yukon Base and meet you" Yuuya answer

Yui face is red after Yuuya said that, "how about you Yui? I talk my past, you should talk your past" Yuuya asked

" I born in Japan, my dad and my mon both Japanese, but my dad was dead when i was kid, i also have friend and rival, but my rival became my close friend. But all my friend and my teacher were dead in my first battle. I also fell lonely but all is change when i met you"Yui answer.

This time Yuuya faceis red after hear that and Yui asked " By the way, how about your impression about Setsuna and those guy?"

" They good guy, if they weren't come, we will be finish and human maybe lose, also that Setsuna guy teach me to close combat, he is nice guy" Yuuya answer, Yui nod after hear that. And silence again.

Suddenly Yuuya arm sneaking Yui Shoulder, Yui surprise "D...Don't get wrong, i doing this for our body is warm" Yuuya explain.

And Yui head is rest in Yuuya shoulder, Yuuya feel the shampoo and when they face is more closer, suddenly there is a light in front them, that light is Setsuna, Saji and Lockon.

"Are we disturb you guys?" Saji ask

Yuuya and Yui answer" No You don't!"

Setsuna and Lockon smile those couple when they open their mouth, suddenly there is a large voice, and five them to deeper cave, after 10 minutes, they eyes are wide, they see all BETA maybe Thousand no Million, and there is bigger BETA, the body look like Macross Frontier last boss, the wing look like devil, there are 2 tail scorpion,, the body is nasty because many eyes inside, the eyes is full red, the hand have 3 large nail,

Setsuna and the other shock see them, and Yui take some picture to large BETA, and they go back to their machine, Takemikazuchi is pick by Shiranui and 00 Raiser to go back Yukon base to tell what they saw.

**Up next is my final this story, can UN Force and Celestial Being can win again that large Beta?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Never Give Up**

In base of UN Force, every one include Celestial Being in Level 1 battle station to finish their ammo, check the engine, refill the fuel to conclude Operation Troya.**( I think its cool name)**.

In meeting room, there are Yuuya, His rest friend and Celestial Bing, they will be a small force to sneak in to Twin Mountain, while the other force will be keep busy BETA.

"we will conclude final operation to kill all BETA on Earth, once we finish this operation we can feel peace and to start the operation will be in 5 hour, Dismised!" Ibrahim said.

In locker room, every one are happy the longest battle will be end, but not for Celestial Being, they still have enemy in their world. "So Tarissa, what will you do after this battle over?" VG asked.

"Me? Maybe i will find the job at bar, my friend right there she lonely without me, How about you VG?" Tarissa answer.

"Me? Come on you know, i will flirt all the girls in these base, i will be luckiest man on the Earth, how about you Stella?" VG answer with laugh.

"Me? I am going to open restaurant myself, i have confidence with my skill, How about you Yuuya?" Stella answer.

"I am going to Japan with Yui" Yuuya answer

The other look Yuuya with funny eyes, "D...Don't get wrong, i need learn about my dad birthplace, that's all !" with his arm cross in chest.

Yui face is red after hear that, and she look Celestial Being, they seem have small talk, so she open the mouth "Anoo, what's wrong?"

Setsuna answer " after this battle, maybe we can go back our world, Tiera said we need to Trans Am one more time to open the black hole"

"Its that so? Thank you for your help" Yui answer with bow to Celestial Being

"No need to that, even we are from another world, we and you guys are still human, so that's our reason to help you guys" Lockon answer with his hand on back of head.

"THE OPERATION WILL BE START IN 10 MINUTES! ALL PERSONEL GET INTO YOUR MACHINE!" the voice from microphone.

All pilot run into their machine, and they take off to Twin Mountain, to finish this once for all

In middle nowhere, there are Million BETA and in middle air there are Thousand TSF, both side start their fight, and in other side there are TSF belong Yuuya and his friend, also the Gundam with them.

They sneak in to Twin Mountain, there was a large cave, and all machine go to that cave, and they turn on the light, it seem no one, but in front there are large force of BETA type Destroy,all machine open their fire, but it not end, So Tiera, Tarissa and VG open comm to the other.

" We will handle this bug, go to the queen" Tiera talk

All machine except them is stop for moment and they go to the queen, Yuuya watch behind where they open fire, Tiera use mode fire all his GN Bazooka with Trans Am, but some of them are survive, VG and Tarissa open fire to cover Tiera.

The second room there are BETA type Tank, they block the path to the queen, suddenly there are fire to open the hole, is Arios in mode flight plane with TSF Inia and Cryska in mode sniper and GN Archer fire missile to BETA, and Arios slice the BETA with Trans AM.

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GO DOWN YOU STUPID BUG!" Halejujah with laugh

"Go Bridges, we will cover you guys" Soma open comm to them

With that happen, all machine left and go to the queen, "ISN'T THIS EXCITING, ALEJUJAH?" suddenly there are BETA to Arios, but it blow up by TSF Inia and Cryska, "What's wrong this guy? He suddenly his personality change" Inia asked

"he have two personalities inside one body" Soma explain

On the other machine, there are BETA Type Sleeper block path to the queen, Lockon in mode sniper fire to open and Stella open the comm to those 3" We will be fine Go kill the queen"

And those 3 leave them behind, and Lockon said " it's ok to not go with them?" with Cherudim open fire with GN Pistol II, "its OK" Stella said with open fire.

And Lockon use Trans Am, he release Rifle bit and Shield bit into assault mode.

And suddenly there are 1 BETA type Fort, Setsuna use his GN Sword II aim to head and that BETA its down, and finally they reach the queen hive, and that queen open fire to them from body full eyes, all machine dodge them, and Setsuna active his Trans Am Burst, somewhere there is voice" Fool" that word its echo in Setsuna, Saji, Yui and Yuuya many times.

And finally 4 them hear that voice its from BETA Queen" You human never learn do you? You race human have full history war, war never end both side, We, BETA or maybe GOD pass the Judgement to you human, by exterminate all human on Earth"

Suddenly Setsuna charge to that Queen and said " There is not God in this universe, i believe human can understand each other, God doesn't anything for us, not for all"

"That's true, we don't need God like you, you just want the world for yourself!" Yuuya answer.

"Maybe you right about history war, but we can change and fly into the future, we can understand each other like me and Yuuya" Yui smile and Yuuya Smile.

"Fool!, you human never learn your mistake!' with that that queen open all fire from body, and the tail scorpion charge to those 3 machine

Shiranui and Takemikazuchi use their sword to cut the tail, but its hard almost like strongest steal, and the sword is broken, and they fly back, suddenly Setsuna shout them and throw the GN Sword II them and they catch "Use them".

With the GN Sword II, they can cut the tail and thrust the eye of body to that Queen, and the Queen is scream in pain, suddenly there is 00 Raiser in front Queen " Even you finish me off there will be like me to come this earth to kill human"

"So, what? As long we human never give up, we can still defeat you bug" Setsuna talk and use his GN Sword III Raiser Sword, and slice that queen.

When it's over suddenly the inside mountain is rumble and start volcano, all machine inside mountain fly back to exit, and the Twin Mountain is erupt

And all BETA outside is dead because the queen is dead, the remain pilot TSF shout its over, there are black hole, and Tiera typing and talk " That's our ticket home, we can go back to our world in 5 minutes"

"Must you go?" Inia said with cry

"There is meet and goodbye, even we can't meet again, the bond will be eternal even we and you another world" Setsuna answer

" Beside we have enemy in our world" Lockon answer.

"Thank you you guys, we can't without your help" Yuuya talk

"No, its you heart and will never give up is the key this war" all TSF and Gundam include GN Archer shake their hand

"Also, Yuuya you and Yui can be good couple" Setsuna answer, and all Gundam fly to black hole and vanish in mid air.

Yuuya face and Yui is red after hear that, and Yuuya sense danger from back its VG and the other stare them with funny eyes, "W...What you guys believe that?" and all of them is laugh.

IN GUNDAM 00

Ptolemy still search the Meister, and suddenly there is black hole, all Gundams and GN Archer is safe, Sumeragi open comm "its every one all right? What happen?"

"its long story, we still have to work do Ms. Sumeragi" Setsuna explain

Leaving all crew Ptolemy is confused hear that and remember to defeat Innovators and A-LAWS.

"Hey Setsuna, do you think those guys will be alright? I mean there will be BETA come to exterminate human" Saji asked

Setsuna smile and answer "it's ok as long they never give up and help each other, come on we still need defeat our opponent"

With that happen, the Celestial Being is defeat Innovators and A-Laws, the Earth regain peace for remain until the dialogue comes.

IN MUV-LUV WORLD

In Japan, there is a big traditional house, there are Sakura tree, in Sakura tree there is a woman and man , its Yuuya and Yui, they married in 2 years later after Operation Troya, t Yui is pregnant in 5 month, and the other, Tarissa work as maid with his friend, VG still in military but still flirt all women in base, Stella open the restaurant at her home country, and Inia and Cryska in mountain they already tired in battle, but they will come back when the duty is call again.

**That's it for this Fanfic folks, thanks for you guys who read this story, do you guys have suggestion story about Gundam 00 Crossover? If you do, Review me ( UP next Gundam 00 crossover High School of the dead) See you guys.**


End file.
